


I hate you and then I love you

by Bebraveforever27



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am trying here, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My second drabble collection, bear with me, i hope I'm doing this right, various drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebraveforever27/pseuds/Bebraveforever27
Summary: Various drabbles exploring the complicated relationship of Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield.





	1. Would he treat you differently if he knew?

**Author's Note:**

> My second drabble collection. This time featuring my Resident Evil OTP, Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield.
> 
> I hope I'm doing this right.
> 
> I don't own the Resident Evil (Biohazard) franchise nor any of its affiliated characters. 
> 
> **Chapter 1** is set during their time in S.T.A.R.S

It was hard for Chris to admit, but to himself and himself alone he did.

He loved his Captain. There. He admitted it after denying it for so long. But he knew it was pointless. Because Wesker didn't love him and the knowledge hurt and yet Chris had already accepted it. He couldn't change how a person felt and it was pointless to try.

What right did he, a young man with penchant for coming into conflict with his superiors, have to change the heart of a man who was thirteen years his senior? The answer was none. He had no right whatsoever.

Chris decided that he would not pursue his captain, that he would not speak of his feelings, and that he would just pretend that he didn't care.

However, he decided to acknowledge the fact that Wesker would find out sooner or later and when the older man did...Chris hoped that he didn't treat him any differently from how he did now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and where I can improve.


	2. He would hate him all the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no love to be had in Wesker's heart.
> 
> Love was only a couple steps from lonely and only a few short ones to obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a second chapter to this drabble collection. This gave me trouble because I was short on ideas and every time I tried to write this out it was just...not great. So hopefully this came out good.

* * *

 

Love.

It was foolish in Wesker's opinion because love was only a few short steps form obsession...and only a couple steps from loathing.

He found that to be amusing. He had no love for Chris. He _hated_ the younger man and wanted him _dead_. So there was no love to be had there. Not really anyway. Just pure, unadulterated _loathing_.

After all, Chris had ruined his plans far too many times. Why should he feel anything else? Why should he feel nothing but loathing? It wouldn't make much sense, after all.

So no. There was no love to be had in Wesker's black heart. Just hate...and the beginnings of an _unhealthy_ obsession. Obsession with what? Wanting the younger man dead? Yes and no.

He was obsessed with the thought of killing Chris, but also obsessed with Chris himself.

After all they were two sides of the same coin and Wesker didn't have to love Chris in order to know that much.

Even if they weren't, Wesker would still hate Chris all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently wondering if I should change the summary of this drabble collection to something else and use the current one for another Wesker and Chris story. Would do you guys think?
> 
> Anyway! Please leave a comment below. They're _always_ nice and constructive criticism would be _wonderful_. Let me know what you guys thought and on where and how I can improve.


	3. He'll still love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris still loved Wesker even after the betrayal.

Even after Wesker's betrayal, Chris _still_ loved him. To others that is perhaps that is the most shameful thing that he could do. After all, Wesker had caused the deaths of both Alpha and Bravo Team and many others. Not only that, but Wesker had worked for Umbrella and without a doubt had probably done research on only Heaven knows how many viruses. Why would he still love the man after all he did?

Was the old expression true? Love is blind? Or is Chris just some kind of fool? He didn't feel like a fool fo loving Wesker, but he did feel like a fool for not seeing through the guise that the blond man had put on in his "S.T.A.R.S" career.

(Not really much of a career since S.T.A.R.S had been formed so that combat data could be gathered.)

It hurt that he loved the older man still, but Chris could help it.

Let others call him a fool, let Jill and Barry and Claire be ashamed of how he still felt. Chris didn't care. He'll still love Wesker, even when one of them is six feet beneath the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult to write because I didn't really have much inspiration for it until now and because Word wouldn't work properly. I had to hit keys several times in order to type something out. Read and Review. Let me now where I can improve.


	4. It'll be amusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the time came, Wesker will take great pleasure at destroying Chris's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the S.T.A.R.S years.

It is amusing to see how hard Chris tries to hide his feelings. But he wasn't fooling Wesker because the older man always knows and it helped that Chris was easy to read. Not the "wear your heart on your sleeve" kind of easy, but the "your body language tells me everything" kind of easy. Chris also wasn't that great of a liar, either. So that helped as well. 

He could use this to his advantage, Wesker knew, and well, he probably should but he'd rather just stomp on those silly _ridiculous_ feelings that the young man harbors for him when the right moment comes. It'll be much more amusing than it would if he simply used them.

Because then he'll see Chris's heartbroken and hurt expression and it would be a far _more_ delectable sight to see than an expression of horror and confusion at being used.

No...heartbroken is better.

Wesker couldn't wait until he shattered Chris's affections them, but for now...he'll just watch and smirk inwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! At last a update! Yeah...I've just gotten motivation for this and...this popped out.
> 
> Let me know what you though. Constructive Criticism is _always_ welcome.


	5. He doesn't fear the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Chris fears most are his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this place a few years after the first game. That's what I'm thinking, anyway.

At night, Chris is left alone with his thoughts. Sometimes he is grateful for it and sometimes he doesn't want to be left alone with his thoughts, afraid of what turn they may take. Afraid that he'll end of up thinking of Wesker and that is a thought that he doesn't want to have.

Before the betrayal, he might have been willing yet embarrassed to think about his former superior (the words make him shudder), but now he doesn't want to. He just wants to get rid of any and all thoughts of Wresker. And erase his own feelings and pretend they never existed.

Because it would be so much easier if he could erase them. The best he could do, however, is bury them and try his best to ignore them. To maybe _pretend_ they don't exist. His life would be so much easier if he did so.

Chris doesn't fear the night nor the monsters in the dark corners. What he fears are his thoughts and all the feelings that come with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest drabble I ever created. Wow. That...that is amazing. 
> 
> I swear I haven't been forgetting about this collection. I've just been really busy lately.
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you thought of this drabble and if you have any constructive criticism to give.


	6. Designated Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker just got made the designated driver because Chris is drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during S.T.A.R.S

"You're really drunk right now, aren't you?" Wesker asked the younger man, who looked to be swaying slightly on his stool.

"No...no I'm not," Chris denied, slurring a bit. "You're just blurry."

Wesker sighed as he stood up. Honestly, it was good thing that he had barely drank any booze because now he was the designated driver. "Come along, Chris," he said. "It's time to go."

"B-but...but I'm not finished," the younger whined, still holding his bottle of booze. It was his day off and he had wanted to relax, getting drunk in the process.

Wesker looked hard at him and said, stonily, "You've had _four full_ bottles of beer and _half_ a _fifth_ one in the last hour. It's time for us to take our leave."

"Don't wanna," was the response he got and Wesker nearly rolled his eyes at the childish response. Twenty-five was a bit too old to act in such a way and if Chris had been sober, the younger man probably would have agreed.

Wesker paid for the drinks before grabbing Chris's arm, pulling him to his feet, and dragging him from the bar. If the younger man complained of a headache and a hangover tomorrow, then he'll just remind Chris of his drunken, but not completely childish behavior.

For now, Wesker's main priority was to get his bloody damn subordinate home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I updated this. Woot! Trying to make future chapters less contemplative and more like how I usually write stories. In the here and now.
> 
> Please leave a comment. I want to know what you thought of this drabble. Constructive criticism is also welcomed.


End file.
